Wu's Family: Milk Problem
by Adella Ryou
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang kepala keluarga, Kris Wu, memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh sang istri aka Tao Wu? Family KrisTao with Kid Xiumin. Nyesel kalo gabaca, dijamin kocak, seru, dan ga boring (Summary macem apa ini? :'v) Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? RnR?


**Wu's Family: Milk Problem**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: T+++ (I warn you, ok?)**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Kid Xiumin**

 **Pair: KrisTao ofc lol**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC (a bit), Sho-ai, Typho, Garing krenyes(?).**

 **Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang kepala keluarga, Kris Wu, memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh sang istri aka Tao Wu? Family KrisTao with Kid Xiumin. Nyesel kalo gabaca, dijamin kocak, seru, dan ga boring (Summary macem apa ini? :'v)**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Disuatu tempat di Seoul berdirilah sebuah rumah megah yang dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga bahagia––sebut saja keluarga Wu. Keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami - istri–– _well_ , lebih tepatnya sepasang suami––berwajah _perfect_ dan seorang anak berwajah _cute overload._

Sang suami adalah Kris Wu , seorang aktor blasteran Kanada-Tiongkok yang sedang naik daun di Korea Selatan ini. Orang beruntung yang dapat bersanding dengannya adalah Huang Zi Tao––sekarang Tao Wu––adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha _Gucci_ ––sebuah _brand_ yang cukup terkenal––dan memiliki wajah imut seperti panda, serta mahir dalam _wushu._

Pasangan itu dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki bernama Xiumin Wu yang saat ini berusia 6 tahun––kok bisa seorang pria mempunyai anak? _Well,_ hal itu bisa saja, karena sang istri––Tao––menanamkan rahim buatan didalam tubuhnya agar dirinya dapat memiliki keturunan dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Pada hari minggu siang itu, sang suami baru saja terbangun dari tidur cantiknya dikarenakan jadwal syuting yang kelewat padat, membuat tubuh pria berusia 35 tahun itu cukup lelah.

Kris melirik ketempat kosong yang ada disampingnya, tempat sang istri tidur. Tao benar – benar peka, dia sengaja tidak membangunkan Kris karena tahu sang suami sangat lelah dikarenakan jadwal yang menumpuk. Sulit memang jadi orang tampan yang terkenal.

Dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur _king size_ nya dan mengambil handuk mandi bergambar _galaxy_ kesayangannya. Kepalanya dihujam rasa pusing yang luar biasa karena terlalu lama tertidur, namun hal itu dihiraukannya karena ia harus membersihkan tubuh indahnya itu.

Begitu Kris sudah ada didalam kamar mandi––yang berada didalam kamarnya––dirinya langsung menanggalkan pakaiannyadan berendam didalam _jacuzzi_ nya yang tentu saja sudah diisi air yang disiapkan Tao sebelumnya. Ah, istrinya memang sangat peka, beruntung Kris dapat menikahinya.

Kris menyambar _ipad_ yang tergeletak diatas meja kamar mandi dekat _Jacuzzi_ nya. _Ipad_ itu sengaja ia taruh disitu, untuk jaga – jaga jika ia ingin bermain sambil berendam. Iseng – iseng Kris membuka _official fanpage_ nya disebuah jejaring sosial. Foto sepulang syuting yang ia _share_ jam 1 dini hari itu sudah mendapat 20 ribu lebih _like_ dari fansnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman yang seolah – olah mengatakan, " _I'm awesome and I know it,"_ tersungging di wajah tampannya.

10 menit kemudian, dirinya telah selesai mandi. Kris membalutkan handuk kesayangannya dibagian bawah tubuhnya––bagian yang hanya ia tunjukan pada Tao. Sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kris menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca didalam kamar mandi. Wajahnya berubah _horror_ begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak banget pada dirinya, yaitu ototnya.

 _Otot tubuhnya mengendur!_

' _Ini pasti gara – gara efek kelelahan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja!'_ rutuk Kris frustasi. Dia mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal.

Seorang Kris Wu, aktor yang paling sempurna sejagat raya harus mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini. Kris berpikir cepat, dirinya harus segera mengatasi hal ini sebelum yang lainnya tau––lebih tepatnya Tao. Demi Tuhan Tao tidak boleh sampai tahu, jika Tao tahu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah _perfect_ nya itu?

 **.**

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku pergi kerumah Suho hyung sebentar. Aku titip Xiu._

 _Sarapanmu ada diatas meja makan._

–– _Tao_

Kris tersenyum lebar begitu selesai mebaca secarik memo yang ditempatkan dipintu kulkasnya itu. Karena Tao sedang tidak ada, dirinya bisa leluasa memikirkan strategi untuk mengembalikan otot yang terpahat indah ditubuhnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa dirinya harus pergi ke _gym_ setiap pagi? Tidak, jika Kris pergi keluar setiap pagi, Tao bisa curiga dan rahasianya bisa terbongkar!

' _Calm down, Kris! Jangan panik! Pikirkan pelan – pelan, pasti ada jalan keluarnya!'_ batin Kris seraya menenangkan diri sendiri. Kemudian terdengar suara perutnya yang minta diisi. Kris baru ingat bahwa dirinya belum sarapan, Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, duduk diatas kursi, berdoa, dan mulai melahap masakan yang ada dihadapannya. Memang tidak ada gunanya berpikir dengan perut kosong.

Tanpa sengaja, telinganya mendengar suara iklan di televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh sang buah hati, Xiumin. _'Itu dia!'_ serunya dalam hati begitu menemukan ide brilian.

"Xiu!" panggil Kris kepada sang anak yang sedang asik menonton kartun favoritnya. "Sini sebentar," Xiumin pun berjalan menuju sang ayah meskipun dirinya sedikit kesal karena acara favoritnya harus diganggu. Bagaimana jika saat ia berjalan menuju Kris, kartunnya sudah mulai _eoh_?

"Ada apa?"

"Papa ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tolong belikan sesuatu untuk papa di _supermarket."_

"Hee~?" jawab Xiumin malas. Gara – gara ayahnya kartun favoritnya harus diinterupsi, belum lagi Kris menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke _supermarket,_ membuatnya tambah kesal. "Tapi Xiu mau nonton, pa! kartunnya episode baru, Xiu belum pernah nonton. Kalau Xiu ke _supermarket,_ keburu habis filmnya."

"Kalau Xiu mau pergi ke _supermarket,_ nanti papa belikan _CD_ kartunnya sekalian papa belikan bonekanya, bagaimana?"

" _Jinjjaa?"_ tanya Xiumin dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, _mood_ kesalnya langsung tergantikan dengan wajah bahagianya. Yah, namanya juga anak – anak, paling lemah dengan yang namanya kartun, mudah sekali disogok.

"Kapan papa pernah berbohong pada Xiu?"

"Horeee!" sang anak langsung jejingkrakan bahagia, kartun yang masih terputar di televisi, seketika diabaikannya begitu saja. Padahal kartun itulah yang menjadi penyebab kekesalannya pada sang ayah––karena dirinya sangat ingin menonton film kesayangannya itu.

"Xiu, ambilkan dompet ayah didalam laci kamar," perintah Kris. Xiumin pun langsung berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya dengan semangat, semenit kemudian, dia telah kembali dan menyerahkan dompet pada sang ayah.

Kris mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Xiumin. "Ini uangnya, Xiu. Pergilah ke _supermarket_ dekat sini dan belikan papa susu L-Men, _ok_? Tapi jangan bilang – bilang ke mama."

Yah, susu L-Men––sebuah susu idaman para pria yang katanya dapat mebuat tubuh pria berotot sempurna. Mungkin ada beberapa _readers_ yang bingung, apakah susu L-Men dijual di Korea Selatan? _Well,_ ini fanfic buatanku, jadi terserah _author_ dong (hahah). \\\\( ^u^ )/

"Susu el apa?" ulang Xiumin, sepertinya kata 'L-Men' sulit diucapkan oleh seorang anak bocah berusia 6 tahun sepertinya.

"Susu L-Men," ulang Kris.

"He, susu permen?"

 _Ampun deh._

Kris menampar dahinya sendiri, frustasi karena sang anak tak kunjung bisa mengucapkan kata 'L-Men'. Dirinya pun memikirkan alternatif lain sampai akhirnya otaknya menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Xiu, kalau tidak bisa mengucapkan _merk_ susunya, Xiu cukup lihat gambar dikotak susunya saja."

"Memang apa gambarnya, pa?"

"Gambarnya itu seorang pria tampan, berotot, dan seksi seperti papa," dimulailah kenarsisan dari seorang Kris Wu yang––menurut dirinya sendiri–– _awesome._

"Jadi dikotak susunya ada gambar papa?"

"Bukan papa sih, tapi tubuh seksinya memang mirip papa."

Oh Tuhan, seandainya Tao ada disini, mungkin dia sudah me- _wushu_ sang suami karena menodai kepolosan otak sang anak.

"Intinya cari gambar yang mirip papa?"

"Hebat, anak papa memang pintar!" Kris mengusap – usap ujung kepala sang anak, yang diusap merasa bangga karena dipuji sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, Xiu berangkat!" seru anaknya seraya berlari semangat.

"Hati – hati ya sayang. Nanti sisa uangnya boleh Xiu pakai buat jajan."

"Baik, papa!"

Begitu terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup––tanda sang anak sudah pergi––Kris melanjutkan sarapannya kembali.

 **.**

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Xiumin, hari ini sendirian saja?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir dengan senyumnya yang ramah setelah Xiumin menginjakan kakinya didalam _supermarket_. "Nggak bareng mama?"

"Krystal- _noona,_ " sapa Xiumin, kaki mungillnya berjalan kearah meja kasir. "Mama sedang pergi ke rumah Suho _ahjussi,_ papa sedang sarapan, jadi Xiu sendiri."

"Mau _noona_ bantu belanjanya?"

"Tidak usah, _noona_ kan sibuk harus bekerja. Lagipula Xiu bisa belanja sendiri kok."

" _Arasseo,_ tapi kalau Xiu kerepotan, panggil _noona_ ya."

"Tenang saja, _noona,_ " jawab Xiumin, lalu dirinya langsung bergegas mencari sebuah susu yang diminta ayahnya.

Xiumin pun berjalan ke rak satu, ke rak yang lainnya, sampai dirinya tiba di rak susu. Matanya meneliti tiap susu demi susu, mencari gambar seorang pria seksi yang terpampang disalah satu kotak susu, namun sayang Xiu tidak menemukan susu dengan ciri yang disebutkan sang ayah.

Dirinya pun mencari ulang, lalu matanya menangkap salah satu produk susu dengan orang seksi yang terpampang dikotaknya. Susu itu terletak dibarisan rak paling atas, pantas saja Xiumin tidak menemukan susu tersebut saat mencari sebelumnya karena letaknya terlalu tinggi, membuat dirinya kesulitan melihat susu tersebut.

Xiumin berjalan menuju meja kasir, menemui Krystal. " _Noona,_ Xiu ingin beli susu, tapi Xiu tidak sampai, raknya terlalu tinggi."

"Ayo _noona_ bantu," Krystal berjalan meninggalkan meja kasir dan mengekor dibelakang Xiumin yang sedang memimpin jalan.

"Itu susunya, _noona,_ " Xiu menunjuk sebuah produk susu yang terletak di rak paling atas.

Krystal mengambilkan sekotak susu yang diminta Xiumin dan menyerahkannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin Xiu beli? Biar _noona_ bantu."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Tidak ada, _noona._ Ini saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar barang yang dibeli Xiumin. Setelah sampai didepan meja kasir, Xiumin menyerahkan susu yang dipegangnya kepada Krystal untuk dicek harganya.

Xiumin teringat, sebelumnya sang ayah mengatakan bahwa dirinya boleh jajan apa saja dengan sisa uang belanja. Tapi apa yang harus ia jajani? Matanya pun sibuk mencari – cari sesuatu yang ia inginkan sampai akhirnya sekotak permen yang ada diatas meja kasir menyita perhatiannya. Xiumin ingin membeli permen itu.

" _Noona,_ sama yang ini juga ya," ucap Xiumin seraya menunjuk sekotak permen yang sempat menyita perhatiannya itu. "Yang rasa apel."

Krystal terdiam sejenak setelah akhirnya me- _scan barcode_ yang tertera dikotak permen tersebut dan memasukannya serta susunya kedalam sebuah kantung plastik, lalu Xiumin membayar belanjaannya pada Krystal. Krystal pun menerimanya dan memberikan struk belanja, kembalian, beserta belanjaan Xiumin.

" _Gomawo, noona,_ " ucap Xiumin begitu menerima struk belanja, kembalian, dan belanjaan yang diberikan Krystal. Baru saja dirinya ingin melangkah keluar _supermarket,_ Krystal mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Titip selamat dariku untuk mamamu ya, Xiu."

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, untuk apa Krystal menitipkan selamat kepada ibunya? Yasudahlah,dirinya tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu keras, lagipula Xiumin juga tidak terlalu peduli. Setelah Xiumin mengangguk kepada Krystal, dirinya berjalan keluar dari _supermarket._

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

Kris––seorang ayah sadis yang tega menyuruh anaknya yang berusia 6 tahun untuk berbelanja ke _supermarket_ sendirian––sedang menikamati momen – momen _sleca_ nya diatas sofa mahalnya untuk nanti di _upload_ kedalam _fanpage_ nya.

"Xiu pulaangg," terdengar suara riang seorang anak laki – laki yang baru saja menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Ini belanjaannya, pa."

"Taruh saja di meja," suruh Kris tanpa menengok ke anaknya sama sekali, kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada kamera depan yang ada di ponsel androidnya itu.

Xiumin menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk meletakan belanjaan dimeja yang terletak tidak jauh dari sofa, lalu dirinya duduk disebelah sang ayah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu rumah mereka yang dibuka. "Kris _gege,_ Xiu, aku pulang."

Ah, suara ini. Suara _namja_ yang dicintai oleh Kris dan Xiumin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao Wu?

" _Baby,_ aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku _eoh_?" tanya Kris yang telah selesai ber _selca._

Tao menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keruang tengah, tempat Kris dan Xiumin duduk bersantai diatas sofa. "Aku tidak mau membangunkan _gege. Gege_ kelihatan lelah sekali."

Kemudian mata Tao menangkap sebuah kantung plastik belanja berwarna putih yang bertuliskan salah satu nama _supermarket_ dekat sini, Tao pun berjalan kearah kantung tersebut berada. Yah, naluri seorang ibu memang sangat sensitif terhadap hal – hal yang berbau dengan 'belanja'.

"Kris _gege_ habis belanja? Kenapa tidak bilang – bilang?" tanya sang istri dengan tangan yang merogoh – rogoh kedalam plastik, penasaran dengan apa yang dibeli suaminya itu.

' _Mampus, Kris! Tao melihat kantung belanjaannya! Sekarang rahasiamu akan terbongkar! Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya aku menyuruh Xiu untuk menaruhnya dalam laci kamar!'_ rutuk Kris––yang ayolah percuma saja, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, sekarang rahasiamu akan terbongkar, oke?––dalam hati.

"Umm _baby,_ susu itu bukan untukku, aku beli itu untukmu, agar tubuhmu jadi bagus dan keren saat melakukan _wushu,_ tolong jangan salah paham," ucap Kris dengan ngeles tingkat tingginya itu.

" _Gege_ jahat! Apa maksudnya susu ini untukku _eoh_!?" teriak Tao dengan wajah yang haus darah seperti siap untuk mematahkan leher Kris saat ini juga.

Dahi Tao berkedut – kedut negitu melihat satu lagi barang yang ada didalam plastik tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak lebih _killer_ dan aura membunuh terpancar disekelilingnya. "Sepertinya _gege_ sudah sangat siap ya. Senang ya jika melihatku mendesah kesakitan _eoh_!?"

 _Hah?_

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya Kris sekarang. Kris benar – benar tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Dan kenapa reaksi Tao sangat berbeda dari yang dipikirkannya.

" _Baby,_ kenapa tiba- tiba kau menuduhku seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Kris dengan wajah yang tidak berdosanya, membuat Tao ingin menjadikannya sebagai menu untuk makan malam nanti. Yah, Kris memang benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak usah berlaga bodoh, _gege_! Didalam sini sudah ada semua buktinya!" Tao mengangkat kantung plastik tersebut tinggi – tinggi, lalu melemparkannya ke Kris, untungnya kantung itu tidak mengenai wajah _perfect_ nya. "Lihat saja isinya sendiri!"

Kris menelan ludahnya, lalu mulai merogoh kantung plastik dengan takut. Kris melihat 2 macam barang didalamnya yang membuat dirinya membeku ditempat dan tak berani bergerak se- _inchi_ pun. "Xiu, apa ini? Kenapa kau membeli barang seperti ini?"

"Kan papa yang menyuruh Xiu ke _supermarket_ untuk membelinya."

"Oh, jadi _gege_ menyuruh bocah yang masih berusia 6 tahun untuk ke _supermarket_ sendirian tanpa pengawasan orang tua? Tega sekali, _gege_!" seru Tao dengan matanya yang mulai membasah. "Lebih parahnya lagi, _gege_ menyuruh Xiu untuk membeli barang seperti itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Tao. Aku memang menyuruh Xiu untuk membeli susu, tapi bukan susu ini yang aku minta."

"Lalu kenapa Xiu bisa membeli susu untuk wanita hamil? Tidak mungkin Xiu membelinya kalau bukan _gege_ yang suruh. Bilang saja _gege_ mau punya anak lagi, biar bisa berhubungan denganku! Selain itu apa maksud _gege_ bahwa aku terlihat lebih keren saat ber _wushu_ saat hamil? Orang hamil tidak boleh melakukan _wushu,_ terlalu berbahaya!"

 _Well,_ memang benar Kris ingin berhubungan dengan Tao lagi. Tapi sungguh untuk yang satu ini Kris berani bersumpah bahwa perkara ini benar – benar diluar pengetahuannya. Jika Kris sangat ingi berhubungan dengan Tao, masih banyak cara lain yang dapat digunakannya, bukan seperti ini. Dan satu lagi, jika Kris tahu susu yang dibeli Xiumin adalah susu untuk wanita hamil, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa Tao akan terlihat lebih keren ber _wushu_ setelah meminum susu itu.

"Tao, jika aku ingin berhubungan denganmu, aku bisa berbicara baik – baik padamu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. _This isn't my style._ "

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa diruangan itu masih ada satu orang yang belum saatnya mendengar percakapan––mesum––dewasa antara pasangan _perfect_ ini.

"Xiu, kenapa kau membeli susu untuk wanita hamil? Papa menyuruhmu untuk membeli susu L-Men, kan?" tanya Kris _to the point_ pada sang anak. Masa bodoh dengan rahasianya yang ketahuan. Jujur, Kris lebih memilih rahasianya yang ketahuan daripada harus bertengkar dengan istri pandanya itu.

"Tadi papa menyuruh Xiu untuk membeli susu yang ada gambar papanya, tapi Xiu nggak nemu susunya, jadi ––"

"Jadi?" tanya pasangan suami – istri itu kompak, benar – benar penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan anaknya itu.

"Xiu beli susu yang ada gambar mama! Xiu nggak beli yang seksi kaya papa, tapi Xiu beli yang seksi kaya mama," jawab sang anak semangat. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa gambar wanita hamil yang ada dikotak susu itu mirip dengan ibundanya. Oh ayolah, gambar dikotak susu itu adalah seorang wanita, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pria! Meskipun Xiumin tidak memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa, tapi setidaknya mereka yakin bahwa Xiumin cukup pintar untuk membedakan yang mana wanita dan yang mana pria. Dan apa pula itu? Dia bilang wanita hamil itu seksi seperti Tao? Otaknya benar - benar sudah ternodai oleh Kris.

"Tapi Xiu … mamamu kan seorang _pria,_ " ucap Kris dengan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata pria.

"Xiu tahu, tapi dulu mama pernah hamil kan? Seperti _noona_ yang ada dikotak susu itu."

 _Well,_ Kris tidak menyangkal hal itu.

"Selain itu _gege,_ masih ada satu lagi…," ucap Tao, mendadak muncul aura haus darah disekelilingnya. "Kenapa _gege_ membeli sebuah kondom!? Jangan bilang _gege_ menyuruh Xiu untuk membelinya! Jahat sekali _gege_! Pokoknya Tao marah pada _gege_!"

Yep, satu lagi barang yang ada didalam plastik itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah kondom.

"Sepertinya _gege_ sudah niat sekali ya! Dan apa pula ini!? Rasa apel? _Gege_ kan tahu aku sedang diet apel! Kenapa nggak beli yang rasa anggur, _gege_!? Aku benci _gege_!"

"Tunggu dulu, Tao. _Gege_ berani bersumpah bukan _gege_ yang––"

"Ah, itu permen punya Xiu!" seru Xiumin dengan wajah malaikatnya yang kelewat _innocent_ itu.

Dan hening seketika.

Baik Kris maupun Tao sama – sama memandang sang buah hati yang sekarang sedang cengar – cengir tanpa memikirkan reaksi kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

"Bungkus permennya agak beda dari yang biasa dibeli papa sama mama. Xiu juga belum pernah lihat ada permen dengan _merk_ ini. Sepertinya ini permen _merk_ baru, jadi Xiu mau coba."

' _Tidak, nak. Itu bukan permen yang baik untuk anak seusiamu,'_ batin Kris dan Tao berbarengan.

"Nak, kau boleh makan permen ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau boleh memakannya saat usiamu sudah lebih tua," Kris mengusap – usap kepala anaknya, terlihat beberapa _sweatdrop – sweatdrop_ kecil yang ada di kepalanya.

"Mama, tadi Krystal- _noona_ titip selamat pada Xiu untuk mama. Memangnya hari ini mama ulang tahun?" tanya anaknya tiba – tiba, mengabaikan perkataan Kris.

Tao terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai angkat bicara, "Ini semua gara – gara _gege_! Kalau _gege_ tidak menyuruh Xiu pergi ke _supermarket_ sendirian, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya! Otak suci Xiu ternodai karena _gege_! Lalu Krystal pasti menganggapku hamil beneran sampai mengucapkan selamat padaku!"

" _Baby,_ ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Ini terjadi diluar kendali kita. Selain itu…," Kris menyeringai penuh arti seolah – olah ingin menggoda Tao, tidak lupa ia menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan jari – jari tangannya agar terkesan seksi. "Xiu sudah membelikannya untuk kita, kenapa tidak kita pakai saja? Mubazir jika kita tidak pakai."

"Aku tidak mau, _gege._ Aku sedang diet apel."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli yang anggur."

"Tetap tidak mau! Aku masih marah sama _gege_."

"Tapi aku kan tidak salah apa – apa, _baby."_

" _Gege_ salah karena membiarkan Xiu ke _supermarket_ sendirian. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bicara dengan _gege_. Aku juga tidak mau tidur dengan _gege_ untuk seminggu kedepan," Tao berjalan kearah Xiumin dan menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu. "Xiu, ayo kita cari udara segar diluar. Mama sedang malas melihat wajah papamu ini."

" _Baby,_ tungguu!" teriak Kris, sayangnya Tao tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya karena ia sudah berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **.**

 _ **~The End~**_

 _ **.**_

Yush, akhirnya selesai juga. Author baru bikin fanfic ini setelah KrisTao udah keluar dari EXO :"v *sob*

Soo, ada yang mau review? Mau saran atau kritik silakan, pujian boleh banget hahah. Asal jangan flame, ok? Diatas udah dikasih tau kan, don't like, don't read, don't flame :3

Niatnya kalo reviewnya sampe 50+, kalo bisa sih 100+ *author dikeroyok* (minta review kok maksa sih thor!? :'v), author mau buat sekuel cerita ini. Gimana menurut _readers_ , ada yang mau sekuelnya? Kalo mau, ayoo revieeww sebanyak – banyaknyaa~~~

Anyway, disini ada yang punya facebook? Mau nggak nge add fbnya author? Author mau banyakin temen – temen pecinta KrisTao dan ofc EXO-L :3 Add aja fb author, Adella Ryou. Sekarang lagi pake ppnya KrisTao wkwk. Utk yg mau di confirm, langsung PM author aja ke akun ff author, biar author tau kalo itu fbnya para readers, soalnya banyak akun akun gaje yg nge add fb author :'v

Btw sebentar lagi udah masuk sekolah, perasaan baru kemaren liburan xoxo

Aaannddd Happy Early New Year 2016!

With Love,

Adella Ryou


End file.
